Chocolate Fix
by Kebi
Summary: While harry waits for his lover Draco, he finds his other love...chocolate


Author: Kebi oni1x2@hotmail.com 

Title: Human-Chocolate Fix 1/1

Archive: http://www.geocities.com/hpblacksabbath/ 

Rating: R maybe NC-17, if you're highly sensitive about this crap

Paring: Harry/Draco

A/N: why do I bother posting this, I really hate this one.

****

"Where is it? Damn!" I feel my hands clasp around the familiar bottle.

Hermione and Ron, they just don't get it, but they never tasted my Dragon. I wonder if he would appreciate the irony. The thing that is he is best represented in an inanimate form is a muggle treat. I rotate the bottle in my hand, and read the label that I have read over and over, so many times, almost to ad nauseam, but still capture a singular hair of interest of mine: _Hershey's Chocolate Syrup-- Refrigerate after opening. _

I sit down in front of my icebox. Broken jars, various condiments, drinks, leftovers, and other things that belong in an icebox, surround me. I laugh; all this just to get my little chocolate syrup fix, but I need to remember him though. I tip my head back and squeeze the bottle; I can feel the cool syrup fall in patterns on my tongue. A little falls on my bottom lip, I close my mouth and lick it off -- only if it was him licking it off instead.

Cold, crisp, and bittersweet just like him. So much like him, almost no difference. My only way to get my fix of Draco-asy, my own personal ecstasy. Almost like a drug, but can it harm me? I think on this a lot: Ron would say that he will, Hermione... well she would need proof first before judging, but based on our years at Hogwarts, she would agree with him to make it a unanimous vote. 

But then again, I have to think; do I really care about their opinions on love, or lust for that matter? Hermione's romances and one-night stands can be counted on one of my small Quidditch hands. First it was Victor Krum, well that was a failure. Turned out that she found him snogging Oliver Wood at one of his Quidditch games. Those two lived happily ever after without many disturbances in their world of Quidditch and sex. Next came the littlest Weasley, Miss Virginia Weasley was next and that wasn't much better. Little Miss Ginny still had to "find herself" before she could devote herself to another person. Her little stands after that were with the Twins (I never expected that) and Blaise Zabini. And those were doomed to fail from the beginning. Who's her latest fling I have to think because now I really don't give a damn about their lives anymore. Hmm. Oh yeah, Ron. It seems she has a thing for red heads.

Ron's romances, more like sexual releases, are too many to be counted on my dragon and my hands and feet. He has slept with so many people I stopped keeping names after the seventh one. Like I said, Hermione is the latest.

Do I care about their opinions then? No, they just don't get it. Hermione and Ron they think I am depressed from the war. Sure that affected me, but I had Draco. He helped; he was like a narcotic, calmed my nerves when they were at their ends. He soothed me when I was restless, held me when I was bare and vulnerable, loved me when I in the abyss of self-hatred. They just don't know the real him. They just don't understand him, me... us. 

The Sorting Hat was wrong, Dumbledore knew that, but you couldn't put the Boy Who Lived in Slytherin especially when you have people like Tom Riddle coming from there. Tom, there was nothing wrong with him, just what he became. Like the topic muggle psychologist discuss, Nurture verse Nature, Which one effected is Tom? Tom was such a beautiful boy in his time, just like Draco and me. We are all alike, all different, but Draco and I turned out fine. Why didn't he, was it Nurture or Nature, or both, what was it about us? 

I look at the day on my calendar, August 31st. Draco told me today, so where is he? Chocolate can only substitute for so long, 21 days since my last fix of Draco. I remember his soft lips place butterfly kisses everywhere, on my forehead, then to eyes. Trailing every so slowly downward his lips brushing over my own lips, gracing over my bared neck. Once reaching my chest and going beyond, but never touching my cock, he does everything to make me into a wanton thing, screaming and yelling his name, begging and pleading for more. My hunger for him and his body is never sated, ever. He finally impales his hard cock into my ass when I am finally in tears, screaming 'Fuck me Draco, fuck me NOW!' His sadistic streak always comes out in sex. I feel myself copying the smirk that he wears ever so elegantly.

I look down, now noticing my boxers have become extremely uncomfortable. I slip off my shorts and reach down with a chocolate cover hand to relieve myself. I start ever so slowly stroking myself. I can feel the pleasure mounting as I remember the way I felt when we become one. I leaned back against something solid to support myself. I look up to see what I was leaning against, don't want to break another table do I? Surprise, surprise I think to myself, it's Draco I'm leaning against, my absent lover.

"Harry," he drawls in a low husky voice, obvious he was having fun watching me for awhile, "do you need some help?" 

He reaches down and joins my hand in pumping me and uses some chocolate syrup to coat two fingers before he slammed them into my ass, which was cold from sitting on the kitchen floor in my flat. Warm fingers, cold ass, very good combination, I think I'll take fries with that sir. The sensation of him pumping me and slamming his fingers in my ass proved to be too much. Once again I was floating on my little cloud of sexual ecstasy.

"Hmm?" I question no one, my mind still fuzzy from my orgasm. What's going on, what is my Dragon doing now? I wonder. 

"Oh!" I gasp, now I know what he's doing, know wonder I was he laid me on the floor. Ohhhh... Chocolate syrup makes wonderful lubrication, I think to myself, another reason why I love chocolate syrup.

I push myself farther on his hard cock, sheathing him fully inside me. 

"Oh yeah Draco..." I moan, he feels so good, mine, all mine. I love the way he feels... Draco pulls out and slams back in. He continues this till, waiting longer each time before he, once again; slams back in making us come together.

I am over sensitive Draco says, or emotionally/physical charge because each time after sex I pass out, it has yet to fail and this time was no different. I woke up, ass hurting pleasantly, back stiff, and.... my ass still cold? I thought he would have enough couth to move me to my bed, he is such an ass sometimes. Hmm? Not all of me is cold...oh! I know why I'm leaning up against Draco. Aww...what a cute picture we would have made. A Kodak moment, Draco leaning again the kitchen counters, me, sitting between his legs resting against him, chocolate syrup all over us. I tilt my head back and giggle; he even got it in his white gold hair. Okay, maybe it could be a sexual Kodak moment since we were both naked as the day we were born.

He notices that I have awoken and leans down and kisses me on my chocolate covered face.

]

"My little chocolate covered baby, I love you," Draco smiles sweetly when he says that.

I reply, "I love you too," and chocolate I added silently. My two favorite things... Human-chocolate fixes... perfect way of life. 

~owari


End file.
